Wild Pirates/Pirate Ships
670,000,000 }} Over the course of the series, the Wild Pirates have used different boats in order to travel through the and the . However, after having been presented with a group of circumstances and difficult problems, the crew has seen itself forced to change their ship. The first ship the crew possesses is presented quite early in the series, in the first arc, the Wild Four Arc. Despite the fact that their first ship lasted quite a long time and endured several things, it lacked power to venture further into the Grand Line, and, due to the higher standards needed for the ship to proceed in their next adventure, during the Sky Root Arc, the crew was forced to say goodbye to their first ship. They later obtained the second one, when the pirates came back to Aera and the mayor offered them a ship. Ships Wild Jack was the crew's first boat, and was first introduced in the Wild Four Arc and was abandoned in the Aera Arc. After reuniting in in the beginning of the series, the crew stole a boat and set sail quickly. However, after reaching Aera, the Mayor explained to them the current condition of Wild Jack would not allow them to survive in the Grand Line. The state that the ship was in was horrible and its size was a major disadvantage, as it was very vulnerable to and a cannonball could very easily tear the ship to pieces. Gallery Adventure Roger is the second ship the Wilds Ones own. Unlike Wild Jack, who was rented and later stolen, Adventure Jack was a present for their help in Aera, given to them by the Mayor himself. According to him, the ship was once built as a tribute to , and was destined to be given to someone capable of traveling the world with the same spirit as the himself. Adventure Roger is a medium-sized pirate ship, that sports several sails. Each one has a triangular flag with the crew's jolly roger. They also have crow's nests, painted with stripes of red and blue. The body of the ship is made of light brown wood, although its details are usually red, or with stripes. Adventure Roger's bowstrip is quite high and has two cannons on it. It is also Mest's second favorite spot to be at, the first one being the crow's nests. Inside Adventure Roger, there are several rooms: the main one is the lobby, which is also the first room one enters in when entering the hold. There is an office, where the files and maps the crew has are kept. The forecastle serves as the basement, and is full of the treasures that the Wild Ones collected in their adventures. Jasmine and Sara have a room for them, just like Ed and Mest. However, there are major differences. While Sara and Jasmine's room is usually well kept, tidy and clean, Mest and Ed's room is dirty, the hall is extremely messy an untidy. A small, rectangular table placed almost in the center of the room is covered in dirty dishes, plates and pots. These are full of food the pirates prepared, and that the boys take to their rooms, as an habit, which is almost every time scolded by Jasmine that later has to clean. Sara also has a workshop, where she forges her weapons. It has several closets where she keeps materials, pieces and tools. Some hallways of the boat have armors. The boat has a public bathroom, that resembles a Japanese . Gallery Trivia